Shenanigans Episode 115
Recap The party is handing out at a mostly empty Shenanigans. A flutist from the band on stage asks the party if they could do a gig at a Gnome Bowling Party a few towns away. Tork is adamantly against it. Gwathir I Sindel fails to impress with his musical skills. They loose out on the gig. Desmond the Dashing asks the party to watch the bar while he spends some time with his family. The party agrees. May makes sure the fire place is in good condition for the Spirit of Shenanigans, who used to be the ghost of Sierra. Johnny Vegas tries to flirt with Doreen, but is shot down. Doreen then acts as bouncer at the door. May heads into the kitchen to cook. A group of 3 dwarves come into Shenanigans. Johnny flirts with the woman Dwarves, but ends up ballistically injured. A group of rouges, fighters and clerics comes in. Gwathir serves them drinks. by Matthew Burger ]] Out the front of Shenanigans 2 minotaurs are in an argument with 15 kobolds. Tork and Wiglaf the Barbarians goes to investigate. Wiglaf picks up a Kobold and treats it like a puppy. The Kobolds turn agressive. Wiglaf realises the Kobold is a fake puppy and punts it away. The Kobolds stab Wiglaf. A Minotaurs join the fight and throw Kobolds in the Shenanigans Windows, but the plot armor spell shoots lighting at the minotaur, killing him. Doreen and Tork attack the other Minotaur to prevent any more damage to the bar. Wiglaf kills 2 more Kobolds. The rest of the Kobolds flee. Doreen is outside, dragging the bodies in the ally between the bar and the stabls and starts cutting off hands. May, Tork, and Wiglaf head off to get new glass for the windows. Johnny heads to the kitchen. Gwathir stays serving at the bar. Cogwrench Hammerbench has opened a Glazier shop next door to his Workshop. On the way to the shop, they pass the Sheriff station where the 10 alive Kobolds are complaining to Sheriff Muscles. Inside Cogwrench's shops, May orders some glass. Tork refuses to go inside, due to his Gnome phobia. Back at Shenanigans, Sheriff Muscles arrives with the Kobolds. Sheriff Muscles doesn't believe that lightning struck the Minotaur. Gwathir at the bar retorically suggests he try to punch out a window, Sheriff Muscles does so, and gets his head bitten off. The Kobolds retreat. Gwathir hires some adventurers in the bar to inform Mayor Sanders. The rest of the party return and repair both broken windows before the Mayor arrives. The Mayor tasks the party with finding some candidates for the Sheriff position. Candidates are: *Goal, an seductive elven musician. (Level 5 Fighter, STR:12, DEX:12, CON:10, INT:12, WIL:14, CHA:18, PER:18) *Barney, a purple dinosaur with green spots. An entertainer. Believes in reformation. (Level 4 Fighter, STR:11, DEX:8, CON:7, INT:11, WIL:11, CHA:18, PER:8) *McBoof, a Gnoll who graduated with Tork but went on to more advanced courses. Uses Smell Puns. (Level 4 Fighter, STR:12, DEX:12, CON:12, INT:11, WIL:12, CHA:10, PER:17) *Benebatch Cumberdict, a Human Sociopath Detective. Proficiencies: Ancient History, reading writing, lots of Knowledge proficiencies. Virtue: Obscure Memory, Flaw: Over-analises evidence and comes up with overly elaborate scenarios of what happened. Sidekick is a Halfling with a Dwarf Fetish, (Level 6 Rogue, STR:10, DEX:16, CON:10, INT:18, WIL:5, CHA:13, PER:19) *Elijah, Human Insomniac who believes Crime Never Sleeps (Level 4 Fighter, STR:14, DEX:9, CON:8, INT:9, WIL:13, CHA:11, PER:13) *Biff the Beholder with only 2 eyes stalks. Wears 2 sun-monocles. Anti truth zone, Telekenesis and Charm Monsters rays. (Level 5 Druid STR:5, DEX:7, CON:10, INT:6, WIL:12, CHA:9, PER:11) Goal and Biff are eliminated in the first round. Barney and Elijah are eliminated in the second round. McBoof and Benebatch Cumberdict end up giving speeches. McBook wins the debate and is declared the winner. Benebatch Cumberdict believes the Russian have caused some voter fraud. Everyone returns to Shenanigans and it is crowded. Tork finds two of the patrons suspicious, Boris & Natasha. Boris & Natasha leave out of the back door, but Johnny Vegas follows, trying to flirt with Natasha. Johnny is tricked into accepting a lit bomb and heading back inside. Doreen knocks the bomb outside, hitting Boris & Natasha cartoonishly. At midnight Desmond hasn't returned, so everyone except May head out to look for him. Boris & Natasha come into Shenanigans with soot on their faces. They order Vodka. Then May tells them where Johnny Vegas went to. At the beach the party find Lizzy burred in the sand up to her neck, Desmond tied up, and Borch asleep, naked and sunburnt. Layla, Desmond's daughter, had pranked them. They dig out Lizzy and free Desmond. Johnny Vegas hits on Lizzy and is almost killed. On the way back into Bergshire, Johnny falls into a pit trap that Boris & Natasha made for him. Tork then is pushed into the pit. Tork climbs on Johnny's shoulders to get out, and sees Boris. He pulls Boris down into the pit as well. Natasha drops a molotov cocktail into the pit. Johnny's hair catches fire. Boris stabs Johnny unconscious. Up on the surface Doreen defeats Natasha with her Morning Star. Boris vanishes. The party make it back to Shenanigans. Experience 1159 Exp each *Gwathir Levels up to level 2 **+7 HP *Wiglaf Levels up to level 2 **+12 HP Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Owner of Shenanigans * Mayor Sanders * Sheriff Muscles * Sheriff McBoof Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans, Category:Shenanigans Episodes